Yukio's Secret Stash
by necronekochan
Summary: What happens when Rin finds a stash of yaoi manga in Yukio's desk? Rated M for chapter two. I also couldn't think of a good title...
1. Chapter 1

Hi again, everyone! I've been working on this for the past couple weeks. It's going to be longer than one chapter for once! :D Anyway, the pairing is Yukio x Rin, and there will be yaoi in chapter two, hence the rating. This chapter is a little short, but I have chapter two started, and it's this length and only about a third of the way done. I will also mention: for all you yaoi lovers, "Crimson Spell," which I mention in here, is an amazing yaoi manga, and you should all go read it.

I'm done talking now. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"Nii-san, I'm confiscating all your manga until you pass the upcoming exam!" Yukio said loudly, while gathering up all of Rin's books and putting them in a trunk. Rin was trying desperately to stop him, but Yukio's rage was too vicious, and he was pushed away. Rin's recent grades were abominable, and Yukio attributed this to too much manga.<p>

Yukio locked the trunk and turned to Rin angrily. "Nii-san, why don't you understand? If you don't prove you can be a good exorcist, you'll be killed."

It had been about a week and a half since Yukio had confiscated Rin's manga, and the elder of the two hated to admit it, but his grades had started to improve.

Yukio had gone out on a mission that morning, and Rin had grown bored of studying for the day. He had learned enough, so what was the harm in having some fun? He looked around the room. He could go down to the kitchen and cook, but there was no one here to eat his food, and where was the fun in that? If only he had his manga, he could read something...

His eyes wandered to Yukio's side of the room. Come to think of it... Yukio liked reading manga too... right? Rin nodded, determined. He stood up and walked over to Yukio's desk and opened up the drawers curiously. Inside, he found the infamous stash of spare glasses, replacement parts for guns, a stack of binders which proved to be records of his perfect school work since junior high. Rin sighed, feeling defeated, until he pulled open the bottom drawer of the desk. Inside, he saw some very nicely kept books, neatly stacked in a way that befitted Yukio. Rin pulled out a few. "hmmm... 'Black Butler' 'Bakuman,' 'Junjou Romantica'... wait what?" with the exception of a few, all these mangas appeared to be romancy type things.

Rin grabbed the book that looked least dangerous, "Black Butler." He read through the volumes that Yukio had, and when he finished them, he vowed to start reading the volumes as he could find them. Still bored, and believing there was no danger of his brother coming home yet, Rin pulled out another manga, one that looked fairly similar to the other. Something called "the Crimson Spell." Rin opened it and, completely captivated by the battle on the first few pages, he turned the page. The story calmed down a bit, and Rin was excited to see where Havi and Vald would go on their journey. Quickly, though, the pages got darker, and he turned the page again to see an image he wished he could unsee.

His face flushed bright red and he threw the book the the floor, scrambling away from it. After a moment, he shook his head and crawled back over to pick the book up again. He could hardly believe what he had seen... Perhaps he was hallucinating? Yeah, that must be it, why would the calm and studious Yukio have something like that in the first place? Rin refused to think about the possibilities, and opened the book again, flipping through until he saw that one page. He was shocked to see that his brain wasn't messing with him.

-click-

Rin looked up in horror as he heard the door open, the book still open to _that_ page. "Nii-san, I'm ba-" Yukio froze when he saw what Rin was holding. "Wh-wh-where did you find that?" He ran Forward and gathered up all his books, frantically holding them agains his chest. He was breathing heavily, and had picked up more books than he could carry. One fell to the ground, and Rin picked it up, Yukio frozen in fear. "I'll tie you up, kiss you, and fuck you!" the cover proclaimed brightly.

Rin blushed as Yukio shakily placed his armload of books on the desk and took it from Rin., avoiding his eyes. "s-sorry..." Yukio said, turning away and re orginizing his books.

"Ne, Yukio..." Rin looked up at his brother's wide back. "You're not... gay, are you?" He cringed a little, afraid of having his brother's wrath rain down upon him. _Yukio's going to admit he likes Shiemi, has no interest in guys, and it will all go back to normal!_ He told himself frantically.

Yukio lowered his head, his entire neck red, and spoke quietly. "I... I am..." he turned without looking at Rin and ran out of the room, abandoning his pile of manga on the desk.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, everyone! And please look forward to chapter two!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

ahh I'm really sorry for the wait D: I was busy for the last week and a half, with school stuff and an anime convention... but this morning I finally got back to it and finished it! I am 99.9% sure that this is the last chapter. It could use one more just for the plot, but what are the chances I'll actually get around to doing it? xD yeah.

Oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND SUCH. It makes me so happy to open my email and see one from :'D

So yes, enjoy chapter two!

* * *

><p>For about a week after the incident, Yukio avoided Rin as much as he could. He requested to go on every mission he could, and whenever he was teaching, he didn't even look at his older brother. Of course, the older of the twins wasn't happy with this change at all. <em>Isn't it an older brother's duty to worry about his younger brother?<em>

On one occasion, two days after Rin had found Yukio's stash, he cornered the younger twin in the exorcist classroom after everyone else had left. "Yukio?"

Yukio looked up from packing up his books and nodded awkwardly. "What is it, nii-san?"

Rin squirmed, hesitating for a moment. "Yukio, why are you avoiding me? You don't have to be ashamed..." The younger twin froze as Rin continued. "It's totally okay for you to be gay... Rin said gently.

Yukio lowered his head. "It's not that i'm gay that's the problem, It's who I like..." He looked around the room, ashamed.

"Hm? then who is it?" Rin leaned forward a bit, oblivious.

Yukio shook his head, face flushing a bit, and tried to back away slowly.

Rin tilted his head, thinking a bit. "Maybe... Shima-kun? Bon? Damn, Shiemi was my guess for a while, but..."

"It's none of those..." Yukio stared at his feet, almost hoping for his brother to guess correctly.

"Ah then... it couldn't be Mephisto, could it? It _would_ be a problem to like your boss..." Rin looked at Yukio with pity.

Yukio sputtered and shook his head. "N-no! Nii-san, you don't need to know!" He said loudly, before grabbing his bag, shoving Rin out of the way and running out of the classroom.

Rin grabbed on to the podium to keep his balance. "Well... No need for him to get so upset..." He said under his breath, picking up his own bag and leaving to go back to the dorm.

About a week later, Rin had just finished putting the dishes away from the dinner he had made for himself. Yukio had been avoiding him, and thus had been out of the dorm room as much as possible. Cooking was really boring, when he was only cooking for himself... Rin leaned back on his heels, bored. He tried to figure out what to do.

Out of a lack of anything better to do, Rin decided to take a bath. He walked down to the dorm's bathroom and got undressed, whistling under his breath. He wrapped a towel around his waist and pushed open the door to the bath, tail swishing happily behind him. A puff of steam was released out the door, to Rin's surprise. Sitting in the bathtub, soaking in hot water, was Rin's younger twin brother.

Yukio looked up at the new arrival, splashing back a little in shock. "N-nii-san! Wh-what are you doing here?" He stuttered.

Rin gave him a weird look. "What, am I not allowed to take a bath in my own dorm?" Rin stepped over, then dropped the towel and got in. Yukio was embarrassedly avoiding looking at his brother. Unknown to Rin, he was also trying to hide a growing problem between his legs.

"I thought you were on a mission..." Rin mused quietly. "Ah, well, I'll wash your back for you." He offered, smiling. Yukio nodded quickly, jumping at the chance to look in a direction that wasn't Rin. He climbed out quickly, hiding his body the best he could and going over to sit on a stool by the shower.

Rin smiled and followed, happy that his brother was acting more like normal, finally. He picked up a bar of soap and rubbed it all over his hands, then used them to wash Yukio the way he usually washed himself. Yukio was stiffly staring at the wall in front of him. He felt Rin's hands rubbing all over his back, and he couldn't stop his body from reacting. _Dammit, nii-san, how hard is it to use a wash cloth? _At this rate, the secret he had hidden for so long would be revealed. Summoning all of his will, he said "Nii-san... stop... That's enough..."

Rin looked up curiously. His eyes widened a bit when he was Yukio's ears, poking out from his short hair. They were cherry red, and Yukio's back was hunched, Rin leaned around to look at Yukio's face. He caught a glimpse of a pained expression before Yukio turned his whole body away from his brother.

"I-I'm plenty clean now... Nii-san..." he started to stand up to go rinse off. Unfortunately, the floor was slick with soap, and his feet slipped. Rin leapt forward to catch his brother from hitting the floor, and succeeded in doing so.

Yukio's body was now slumped over Rin's, and he was trembling a little. Not out of fear of hitting the floor, but because he knew his secret was out at last.

Rin's eyes widened as he felt something hard against his leg. He looked down shakily, to where Yukio's knees were on either side of his left thigh. A blush crept up his face when he saw what it was. Gritting his teeth, he growled a little. "Yukio, what is this?"

Yukio breathed in quickly, scared. He clung on to Rin a little tighter. "Nii-san... you idiot..." He said quietly.

Rin froze, and everything from the past few days fell into place. The manga... Yukio avoiding him... Yukio's problem with who he liked... and now this... Rin blushed. "I think I see..." He said quietly. "I'm the one you like, aren't I?" Yukio froze for a second before nodding against Rin's neck.

"For how long?" He asked, gently.

Yukio stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about it. "F-four years..." He said, hardly moving.

Rin sighed, trying to decide what he was supposed to think. He knew it was wrong - they were both guys, and TWINS at that - but he couldn't honestly feel as disgusted as he was supposed to.

And for four years... since they were eleven... Rin thought back to the times they had spent together. Yukio had never even looked at him strange! At least, not that he had noticed...

He peeked over to the side, at his brother's face. The expression on his face was... adorable. Rin blushed when he realized what he was thinking about his brother. Yukio was adorable... in that way? He continued looking at Yukio's face.

Yukio was terrified. Terrified that his brother would reject him, terrified that there would be no way for them to go back to the way they were before.

Rin sighed, and Yukio's body stiffened a little at the puff of air against his ear. Rin leaned his head back, almost disappointed in himself for the decision he was about to make.

"W-well... I can't believe I'm about to say this..." Rin cleared his throat awkwardly. "You can... you can do whatever you want to me..." He said, leaning back away from his younger brother's body. He placed his right hand behind Yukio's head and placed their foreheads together, smiling. "Go ahead..." He said, somewhat seductively.

Yukio's eyes widened, and he felt like his heart would explode for beating too fast. His face steadily grew red. "Wh-what?"

"I said..." Rin smiled. " You have my permission to do what you want to me~" He stroked Yukio's hair a little.

Yukio's face was bright red. "R-really?" He asked, unsure about whether his brother was serious or not. Rin didn't respond, instead he just looked at Yukio's face gently and smiled.

Yukio took a deep breath, before pulling away from his brother just an inch, enough that he could reposition his face and kiss his brother. Rin closed his eyes, expecting to be disgusted. Instead, he felt himself practically melting against Yukio's lips, and kissing back. He felt Yukio start to pull his head back, and pulled his neck back down to kiss him again. This time, their tongues battled for dominance, Yukio quickly winning and going on to explore the inside of Rin's mouth.

When they broke apart nearly a minute and a half later, both of them gasping for breath, Yukio looked down at his brother. "Move... to the bed?" he suggested. Rin shook his head.

"Here is just fine," he said, already half hard just from kissing his brother. The uncertanity he had felt before was gone. Before Yukio could respond, Rin reached down and stroked Yukio's erection, already dripping. He lowered his voice a little, and looked up at Yukio. "Why is my younger brother bigger than me?" He asked, smiling a little.

Yukio chuckled under his breath and leaned his head to one side. "Nii-san, I'm older than you in everything except actual age."

Rin nodded, not bothering to disagree, then leaned down and carefully licked along the side of Yukio's shaft. The younger one curled his body forward just a little, and Rin smirked, giving Yukio another lick. He sucked gently on the tip, and Yukio's hips thrust forward involuntarily. "Nii... san..." He panted. His head was leaned forward, watching Rin.

Rin swirled his tongue around and sucked on Yukio. He hardly noticed anything else, until he felt a hand on his hip. The hand moved around to his ass, until Rin felt a finger against his hole. Startled, he pulled his head back and looked up at Yukio. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Yukio circled Rin's opening with a finger. "Preparing you." Rin blushed and lowered his head a bit. Yukio, seeing Rin move, froze. "I... I can stop if you want..."

Rin shook his head. "N-no... go ahead." Yukio nodded and pushed the tip of a finger in. Rin leaned his head forward, panting and attempting to get used to the strange feeling of being penetrated.

Yukio pushed the one finger the whole way in, and looked down at Rin. "You okay?" Rin nodded carefully. The feeling wasn't especially painful once he had adjusted to it. Yukio pushed the tip of another finger in, and Rin felt a sting and stiffened. Yukio pushed the second finger in slowly, then carefully stretched his brother. Rin clung to his brother's hips as Yukio stretched him gently. Gradually, the pain went away.

Yukio pushed a third finger in and thrusted them in and out a bit. Rin moaned at the sting. It hurt, it hurt like hell! Yukio knew Rin was in pain, and was searching for a certain spot that would make it better.

Rin felt Yukio rubbing his fingers all around the sensitive walls inside him. It was a strange feeling, until he felt his younger brother hit a spot that actually made his vision white out for a moment. "a-ah! again!" He said quickly. Yukio smiled and pulled his fingers out, ignoring Rin's request.

Rin looked up at his brother, feeling empty and horribly aroused after Yukio's fingers. Yukio pulled Rin forward to straddle above him. Rin looked at Yukio's huge erection uncertainly. "Th-that's not going to fit..." He said.

Yukio shook his head. "That's what the stretching was for, nii-san..." He pulled Rin's hips down gently, and the tip of his cock brushed up against Rin's entrance, pushing in ever so slightly. Rin gasped and clawed at Yukio's back as his younger brother pushed in more. "Nii-san... relax..." Yukio said, desperately trying to stop himself from fucking Rin senseless right now.

Rin clung to Yukio and tried to relax as his brother had said. After a minute or so, Yukio was the whole way in, and Rin had relaxed enough to not feel like Yukio was splitting him open. His face was buried in Yukio's neck, and he nodded, giving him permission to continue.

Yukio pulled Rin's hips up a little and pushed him back down, satisfying his need for friction. He did it a couple times, making a conscious attempt not to hurt his older twin. Rin moaned a little, and Yukio took that as a sign to speed up a little, and he started aiming for the spot he had found earlier.

Rin felt his brother pushing in and out of him, and it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. He was actually enjoying the feeling of having someone inside him... Suddenly, he felt Yukio hit a spot that erased the small stings of pain from being filled. "Y-Yukio!" He called out. "There... again!"

Yukio smiled when he heard Rin asking for more, and complied, thrusting in and hitting that same spot over and over. He found Rin's lips and kissed him passionately, thrusting harder into his brother. Rin was moaning and making all sorts of cute sounds as he clung to Yukio. He moaned into Yukio's mouth and pulled away from the kiss.

"a-ah... Yukio! Gonna cum!" He called out. Yukio sped up and wrapped his hand around Rin's neglected member, to have both their fronts be splashed with the thick, white substance. Yukio felt Rin clamp around him, and he came as well, filling up Rin's insides. Rin arched his back, then relaxed again. Neither of them tried to move for a few minutes, until their bodies had calmed down.

Yukio kissed Rin gently, then lifted him off his member and held him close. They stayed silent for a moment or two, quickly growing awkward.

"We made a mess..." Rin said quietly. Yukio laughed a little and kissed him.

"Good thing we're in the bathroom, right?"

Rin smiled and hugged Yukio, burying his face in his younger brother's neck.

Yukio heard Rin mumble something so quiet that he couldn't understand it. "Nii-san...? what was that?"

Rin blushed bright red and looked away. "I-I said... that I l-love you..." He didn't look at Yukio's face, which was a mix of happiness and shock. After a moment, Yukio laughed a little and kissed Rin gently.

"I love you, nii-san.

* * *

><p>fff- cheesy ending~ :D thank you for reading, and as usual, reviews are very much appreciated!<p> 


End file.
